


Julance- Day Twenty Four; Redesign

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [24]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Redesign, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: This one is a bit different, I’m going to just list headcanons I have about Lance. I hope that will fulfill this prompt. Share some of your own headcanons, too!
Series: Julance 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Julance- Day Twenty Four; Redesign

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different, I’m going to just list headcanons I have about Lance. I hope that will fulfill this prompt. Share some of your own headcanons, too!

  * Lance’s first language is Spanish
  * He grew up in Cuba until he moved to America to go to the Garrison
  * As a kid Lance struggled with being mixed race
  * Of course Lance has a huge crush on Keith
  * Lance was born with ADHD and never grew out of it (fun fact; it’s actually extremely common to grow out of ADHD- I was born with it but never grew out of it)
  * Lance is nuerodivergent
  * He’s really close with Veronica and Rachel
  * I don’t know if this is fanon or canon but Lance and Rachel are twins
  * Lance is bisexual
  * Lance was absolutely a theater kid
  * Lance also liked to play sports
  * He totally knew silks before the Voltron tour/performance/thing
  * Lance is kinky asf (I have evidence)
  * Lance is a switch, top with guys and bottom with girls
  * He was a gifted kid in school but because the school system sucks he was understimulated and therefore people began to think he was ‘stupid’ because he fell behind and was no longer a gifted kid (I’m in America, I don’t know how it works in Cuba)
  * He developed depression and anxiety in space because he didn’t have his ADHD meds and became insecure. Kuron and the team sort of shoving him aside really didn’t help
  * Lance will have really crackheaded sex but also he’ll have super serious sex
  * Lance says he and Keith are rivals because he saw that Keith wasn’t even trying and doing better than him so Lance was upset because he didn’t do well in school when he wasn’t trying (hopefully that makes sense?)
  * Lance absolutely remembers the bonding moment
  * Because of his insecurities and kids bullying him he has some internalized homophobia- but only for himself- even though his family is supportive and some of them are LGBT+
  * Lance. Loves. Shibari. He just can’t do it because of his ADHD
  * Part of the reason Lance is a great shot is because of the copious video games he plays and his ADHD
  * Farm worked helped Lance with his ADHD
  * He goes all out for birthdays
  * His love languages are service and physical touch
  * He’s really bad at gifts
  * Lance is agnostic and really loves researching and learning about different religions
  * He and Pidge are walking meme lords
  * Humor as a coping mechanism around others, detachment as a coping mechanism by himself
  * He used to do gymnastics and ballet
  * He wanted to be a cheerleader but they were all mean so he never tried out




End file.
